The Sixth Ronin Warrior
by Hope4
Summary: A girl named Lisa (who has previously befriended the Sailor Scouts) becomes friends with the Ronins when they enroll at her school. Of course, the dynasty is not far behind...
1. An Ordinary Day at School...

The Sixth Ronin Warrior

****

Chapter 1

A Regular Day at School…

"Lisa!! Wait for me!" Serena yelled, her two pigtails waving in the wind and her bright blue eyes wide with exertion from running so hard. I had a feeling we were late for school AGAIN. Our faces were bright pink. My dark blue eyes searched the area for any obstacles as I ran. 

"No! I won't wait! You need to learn to run better if you are going to get to school at a decent time!" I yelled back. My blonde streaked brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and my bangs pushed back from the wind generated from the hard running.

She was whining behind me. Oh well. I didn't stop until I was at the attendance window at school. Serena was right behind me surprisingly. I stared at my watch, "Whew! We finally got to school on time!"

Serena and I both breathed a sigh of relief. We had ten minutes to get to first period. I looked in the main office and saw five boys. They looked very familiar. Serena saw them too. Her eyes got really big, she appeared to be drooling. I groaned, Why is this the time for her to be so uncouth.

I had to admit they were fine! I dragged Serena down the hall so she would at least make an attempt to get to class. 

"I'll see you at lunch, Serena," I said. She was lost in her own world. "SERENA WAKE UP!" I screamed.

"I'm awake! Chill Lisa!" she finally answered. "Talk to you later."

* * *

The periods dragged. I couldn't stop thinking of those new boys. They seemed familiar somehow and the reason why wouldn't come to me. It was starting to bug me.

* * *

Lunch came around and I sat with Serena, Lita, Mina, and Amy. They were the Sailor Scouts. I accidentally learned their identities and we became fast friends. Amy and I studied together and Lita taught me fighting techniques. Mina and Serena often dragged me to the mall, which was fun. Raye, who went to an all girls' school, would show me the traditions of her temple. We were all best friends.

Mina had blue eyes and long blonde hair like Serena only she wore it halfway up. Lita had brown hair like me only it was a little longer and darker. She had alert green eyes. Amy had blue eyes and short blue hair. Raye was the oriental one with black hair and dark eyes.

I sat quietly as the others talked incessantly about various subjects. I wasn't paying attention. I got up and headed outside into the courtyard. Mina, Lita, Amy, and Serena looked after me in surprise. "Stay here please. I want to be by myself," I announced. I didn't feel much like socializing.

* * *

Outside it was cool, yet comfortable. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander as I leaned against a cement column. I relaxed for a little while.

I felt someone approaching. I opened my eyes quick and fast. I looked into the blue eyes of a boy who stared straight back at me. My body jumped back in surprise, and I hit the column. 

"Ouch!" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Whoa," he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Are you all right?"

I just stood there, overwhelmed. He looked really familiar. The other four he came to school with stood way behind him. They were talking among themselves as the scouts had been. 

"My name's Rowen. What's yours?" he asked.

"Lisa. You really startled me like that." I said.

"I won't do that again," he promised. He smiled.

I smiled, "Thank you. I need to go though. I'll talk to you later, okay? May be after school?" I wasn't just trying to escape, I needed to catch up with the scouts.

"Sure. I'll meet you, uh, here," he stuttered.

Rowen's hair was blue, hard to miss, but I liked it. I walked away as I waved. I felt really awkward.

He looked at me and then turned back to his friends. The bell dismissing the lunch students rang and I rushed to class.

* * *

I impatiently waited for the dismissal bell to ring. I wanted to meet those new guys, just to get to know who they were.

RRRIIINNNGGG!!!

Finally, I thought. I raced to the courtyard and Rowen was there waiting for me. A black haired boy with blue eyes and another boy with blonde hair and indigo eyes stood with him talking.

I walked up to them, "Hi."

"Hey," Rowen said, "this is Ryo and Sage." He pointed to the black haired boy first, then to the blonde. "Guys, this is Lisa. I met her at lunch."

I smiled at them. They're just as good looking as Rowen. "All of you are new here, right?"

They nodded.

"I knew you looked familiar because I saw you in the front office this morning," I declared.

Sage spoke up, "That was you? Who was that other girl you were with? She looked crazy with those meatballs on her head."

I laughed, "Yes, that was me, and Serena is definitely crazy." 

"Then she isn't any different from Kento," Ryo said. He pointed to a boy gobbling down on snacks on a bench. He had dark blue hair and a yellow-orange headband around his head. I smiled.

"Geez. Serena and Kento have something in common...they eat constantly," I replied.

Lita, Mina, Serena, and Amy walked up.

"Lisa, come on. We have a meeting, remember?" Amy reminded me as the other three spaced out. 

I sighed and said; "Okay I'm coming." I turned to the guys, "I need to go, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Here," Sage said as he handed me a slip of paper.

Before I left I introduced them, being careful not to encourage my friends to hang all over the guys. However, Lita did manage to say that Sage looked "just like her old boyfriend." I waved as we walked away.

* * *

"Those boys are hot!" Lita screamed when we were out of earshot of them. She elbowed me, "Quite a catch!" She laughed.

I wasn't listening. I was looking at a phone number on the slip of paper. Why did they give me a phone number? Why me?

The sky darkened. We looked up. I sensed an evil presence. I stopped in my tracks. Something wasn't right. Armored soldiers appeared as Sailor Mars came running up. "Transform! They aren't friendly," she announced.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

I stood in the shadows to avoid the battle, which was impossible. There were soldiers behind me. I took a deep breath and said, "Rainbow Magic!" A staff appeared in my hands. I used it to fight off the dynasty soldiers.

We were struggling.

"This is enough!" Lita said fed up. " I call upon the power of Jupiter, help me banish these pests back to where they came from! Jupiter Thundercrash ZAP!" Her power only destroyed a few soldiers, not enough to win or escape.

Someone grabbed me. I was paralyzed with fear and from the hold he had on me. I tried to struggle, but it was a futile effort. His strength was like iron. I looked up. It was a monster in armor. I recognized him to my surprise.

"Kale! Let me go!" I screamed. I continued to resist his hold on me.

"Relax little one. Your girlfriends are of no need to us. However, you are very useful to our cause," he laughed evilly.

I shivered at what he might have meant, but I had no idea. 

"Kale! If you're looking for a fight you have one!" 

I looked up and Rowen, Ryo, Sage, Kento, and another were above Kale in their subarmor. The last one had on light blue subarmor. The name Sai of the Torrent flashed through my head. I took advantage of the situation and hit my captor hard in the diaphragm. He faltered. I didn't think he would release his grip, but he did. I took his arm and threw him over my back. I groaned in exertion. After he stood back up, I uneasily picked up my rainbow staff in a readied fighting position. 

The warriors jumped in front of me. "Go help your friends," Ryo said, "We'll take care of bulky here." He grinned at me in encouragement. I smiled back. I ran back to the scouts and found them inspecting their handiwork. I let out a sigh of major relief. They were okay. 

"Where were you?" Sailor Moon asked.

I just looked at her and ran back to where I had left Ryo and the others. I didn't have time to answer questions. The scouts followed me. We stopped when we saw Kale, Warlord of Darkness, and Sekhmet, Warlord of Venom, annihilating the guys.

"Ronin Warriors to arms!" Ryo commanded.

"Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin!"

"Armor of Halo, Tao Chi!"

"Armor of Strata, Tao Inochi"

"Armor of Torrent, Tao Shin!"

"Armor of Hardrock, Tao Gi!"

My eyes grew wide with surprise. They were Ronin Warriors! The scouts and I were totally speechless. I understood what Kale meant now. I was bait to lure the ronins here so he could destroy them! 

"Snake Bite Strike!"

Suddenly the area in front of my eyes turned a violent pink. I tried to dodge the attack, but felt a sharp pain in my left leg. I screamed from the severe agony. I hit the ground hard. I held on tightly to my staff and struggled to pull myself from the ground. Everyone was watching me with anticipation. I glared directly at Sekhmet, who looked at me with laughing eyes. 

I concentrated hard and focused my energy on him with my head bowed and eyes closed. My staff and I glowed brilliantly with a bright white light. I lifted my head and opened my eyes and stared defiantly at my enemy and target. "Eternal powers of Faith, Hope, and Charity help me vanquish this evil!" By this time I was raising my staff for the strike. "Love Star Magic!!" I screamed. Sekhmet stood wavering from the force of the blow. I looked around at the shocked faces of my friends and collapsed. Darkness enveloped me. I felt someone lift me from the ground and carry me to who knows where.

* * *


	2. My Armor of the Spirit

The Sixth Ronin Warrior

****

Chapter 2

My Armor of the Spirit

I slowly came around to rich smells. I clutched my silver cross around my neck involuntarily. I felt better. I opened my eyes. I was lying on a bed in a room I didn't recognize. The covers were pulled up to my stomach. I looked around, White Blaze was lying next to the bed on the floor. I moved my body slightly. AGH! The pain! It's so intense! I groaned loudly. The white tiger had risen and was looking at me with concern in his eyes. My left leg was bandaged, but the pain was incredible. My whole body ached too. I tried to sit up, but dizziness swelled in my head so I laid back down. I groaned again.

"She's finally coming around," a male voice announced. My eyes were closed tight trying to endure the incessant pain. When I opened them, I saw the Ronin Warriors and the Sailor Scouts smiling at me. They were in normal clothes. I managed a slight grin. 

Sage looked at me thoughtfully, "How's the pain?"

"The worst," I said. It hurt to talk. I scowled at how much of a weakling I probably seemed like. I started to cry. Lita came around and held me as I let out my tears. White Blaze also stayed to let me know he cared. 

Everyone left. "Please tell them thank you for me. I feel like such a wimp right now," I said to Lita.

"Well, you're not. You were the difference between winning and loosing today," She smiled at me softly. 

I couldn't believe it. Especially with the scouts and ronins there to fight. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Don't underestimate yourself like the warlords did. You are a real fighter," Lita insisted.

"Can you help me up? I want to go outside."

She nodded and helped me out of bed. White Blaze stood by my side to make sure I fell on him and not the floor, should I fall. I cringed from the sharp pain of my leg. Lita gave me some painkillers so I could wander. "Rainbow Magic!" My staff appeared once again in my hands. I supported myself on it as I entered the living room where everyone sat. They looked at me with relief. I smiled and stood next to the couch where Mina, Raye, and Amy sat. Across the room Sage, Sai, and Ryo occupied another sofa. Rowen and Serena shared the smaller couch, while Kento sat in a chair on the left of the other couch. White Blaze, confident I wouldn't lose my balance now that I had my staff, sat near Ryo. 

I headed toward the back porch. I assumed this is where the ronins lived. It was nice. The porch had a view of a lake and mountains behind it. I took a deep breath. The sight was so breathtaking. The moon was full and bright. Its reflection in the water with the stars was a brilliant masterpiece. I put all of my weight on my staff and stared aimlessly.

It was a while before I realized I had company. Rowen stood next to me staring out across the lake like I was. I looked at him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I said.

"Yes," he replied. He looked at me and smiled. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, just a little drained though."

"That's okay. I'm not surprised after what you did earlier today."

"What time is it?"

He looked at his watch, "It's about ten o'clock."

"Oh jeepers! My parents are going to be worried sick!" I tried to move too quickly. I lost my balance. I gasped. Rowen caught me.

"Careful. Your strength isn't completely back yet. Take your time," he paused, "I'm sorry but..."

I interrupted him, "I know what you're going to say. The Dynasty has captured the city, am I right?"

He stared at me in disbelief. "You're exactly right."

I sighed. I continued to look out across the lake instead of at Rowen. I had a feeling he knew something about me that I didn't. I'm not sure that I wanted to know anyway.

* * *

As Rowen helped me inside for a very small get acquainted party, every one gathered in the living room. I felt strange in a room full of "superheroes" where I wasn't one. I wish my mood had been a little more joyous than it was, but then what was there to be happy about?

Rowen and I sat on the loveseat on the east side of the room. Ryo, Serena, and Darien sat on a large couch on the north side, while Sai, Kento, and Lita sat on an identical couch on the south side. (Yes, Serena's boyfriend had come as soon as heard about the attack.) Sage, Amy, Raye, and Mina settled on the floor.

For the next few hours the Sailor Scouts and the Ronin Warriors shared their individual stories. I sat back and listened, although, to my surprise, I already knew most of what they were saying. The pain in my leg hadn't subsided at all, but I had adapted to the pain so it wouldn't bother me as bad.

A bright white light flooded the room as the third ancient appeared. I stood mesmerized. It was Lady Kayura. She was looking at me. Of all the people in here, why me?!

"Because you are the wearer of the armor of the spirit," she said.

"You...read...my mind," I stuttered.

"Yes," she handed me a sphere similar to the ronins. I held it in my hands. Its warmth radiated to me its kanji.

"Love," I said aloud. The symbol began to shimmer with a light pink color on my forehead. Every one in the room stared at me in surprise.

Kayura smiled at me, "Your armor doesn't come from Talpa's as the nine armors do, but from your own soul. You created it. It is linked to you through your pure heart and respect and love for others. I have faith that you will use this power well. Its limits are the ones you make for yourself. If you have none, then the power you have is unlimited."

I couldn't believe it. So this is what Kale and Rowen knew about all along, this hidden power and armor. I nodded and held the sphere tight. 

She continued, "The armor of the spirit gives you the athletic and fighting abilities you need."

She turned to the others in the room, the light around her had disappeared and she stood on the ground in front of me. "All of you are well aware of the dynasty's presence here. You are the sole hope for the world's future. Use your powers wisely and destroy the dynasty once and for all."

She disappeared. I looked up to see every one gazing at my hands. The sphere was still there. It wasn't a dream. I stood up, leaning on my staff heavily. My eyes were clouded in an emotion I couldn't shake. The warmth of the sphere had healed my wounds as soon as it had touched my hands. However, I still needed my staff, just for security.

I was just about as in the dark about my new armor as everyone else was. I needed time to meditate and think.

* * *

The Sailor Scouts were going to live here until the war was over. They had left to retrieve what they might need from what was left of their homes. The dynasty had destroyed several buildings, but left the majority of them erect.

The Ronin Warriors accompanied them because their powers seemed more effective against the enemy. 

I sat in the middle of the bed that I had slept on previously. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the inner identity of my armor. I wasn't going to take any chances, I needed to control it properly before I ever called upon it for help. 

* * *


	3. Love's First Fight

The Sixth Ronin Warrior

****

Chapter 3

Love's First Fight

The next day started off much better. Of course I didn't have to go to school, so I slept in a little. When I finally went into the living area, only a few were up. They were in the kitchen, off to the side of the living room. Sai and Lita stood over the stove and countless items of ingredients for cooking. Kento was already sitting at the table polishing off a box of cereal. Even though she might be hungry, Serena wasn't up yet. That didn't surprise me, she's not exactly a morning person.

I smiled to myself as I leaned on my staff and sat down at the kitchen table.

"You're up," Lita declared. "I didn't think you'd be one of the few up before the crowd." She smiled broadly at me.

Sai turned around and wiped off his hands on his apron. "I don't believe anyone has introduced us yet. My name is Sai."

"I know who you are," I said softly. "My name is Lisa." I extended my hand. He grabbed it and we shook hands.

"That's strange you should know my name before I or anyone else has told you." Brushing off the thought, Sai turned to Kento, "Hey Kento! Aren't you going to say good morning?"

Kento just looked at Sai with his mouth full, then turned to me across the table and waved. I couldn't keep from laughing. He looked so silly with his cheeks puffed out like balloons. Lita turned to see what was happening and laughed along with me. He stared at us with big, gigantic puppy eyes as if to say, "Don't laugh at me." I'll bet Lita, Sai, and I laughed for two solid minutes. We needed a good laugh too. 

"Hey what's with all the racket?" said a voice. Ryo stood leaning on the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest with White Blaze at his side. He had a grin on his face. "You woke me and White Blaze up."

"Sorry, Ryo, but Kento said a mouthful again," Sai announced.

By now Kento was pouting. "Why do you guys always make fun of me? You know I have to eat. I don't function too well without a full stomach."

Lita smiled sweetly at him and brought some specially made hash browns to the table. "Then this should fill you up."

He grinned greedily at the plate, but I had grabbed it before he could. "Don't worry Kento, I'll leave you the majority of what's here." I spooned some of the hash browns onto my plate that had been on the table when I had sat down. I handed the hot plate of potatoes back to Kento.

Ryo and White Blaze walked over to a place at the table. Ryo sat down and helped himself to the food set out at the table by the designated cooks, Lita and Sai. They definitely knew how to cook, I could live off of their cooking alone!

Silence filled the kitchen as Kento, Ryo, and I devoured all the food that had been set out. Lita and Sai continued to cook who knows what. They sure seemed to be having a good time making all that good food. I wouldn't try to stop them either. We certainly weren't going to starve.

* * *

By noon everyone was up and doing something. The scouts talked about how they could make their powers more useful. That was a lost cause. Their powers are meant to fight the Negaverse, while the ronin armors were meant to keep the dynasty out of our world. I was the most silent during the day while I sat on the back porch admiring the beauty of the lake. I sighed. Will I ever learn to use this armor of mine? Is it linked to me the same way the ronin armors are linked to the Ronin Warriors? Agh! I guess I better find out.

I held the sphere in my hand and stared at it for a minute. I took a deep breath and said, "Armor of the Spirit, Tao Ai!"

Light pink and hunter green subarmor appeared on my body. The "background" of the subarmor was hunter green, while the light pink was on the "foreground." I stared down at what now was a major part of me. 

I leapt off the porch, which was about fifteen feet above the ground, and landed softly on the grass below. I walked to the lake's edge and saw Sai swimming in the crystal blue water. He had his subarmor on as I did. I smiled at the peace and serenity I felt here. No evil or corruption to destroy the day. 

The temptation to go swimming was too much and I found myself floating on my back carelessly without any worries at all. 

"Enjoying the swim?" a British accent sent me off balance and resolved to tread water. It was Sai.

"As a matter of fact I am. It's hard to believe it's so peaceful right now," I said.

"Yeah. We need to be on our full guard. The unexpectable can and will happen with the dynasty around," he said seriously. Our faces grew dim. 

"I have a bad feeling. I think we need to go back to the house."

Sai looked around surveying the area, "I believe you're right. There's someone here."

We made our way out of the water and back to the house to find everyone had transformed: Ronins in subarmor and Scouts in their suits. I looked farther ahead and saw Dais, Warlord of Illusion. My blood turned cold.

"Pitiful children. There is no way you will ever defeat the dynasty or me!!" Dais boasted.

Ryo stepped foreword, "We did it once, We can do it again!"

I scowled at Dais. Everyone ran out of the house and into the street to fight. White Blaze growled at the monstrous form that threatened everything in our world.

"Web of Deception!"

Oh no! The scouts and ronins were entangled within seconds. I tried my best to avoid the growing spider web and failed. My feet were caught first and I was thrown to the ground. The web lifted me up upside down with my whole body restrained tightly. 

"Agh!" I screamed in agony. The pain from the poison of the web was eating away at my skin. The more I moved the more it stung. I opened my eyes and saw everyone caught in Dais's trap. I heard their cries of pain and struggle. I couldn't stand it!! I fought my bonding harder, ignoring the pain that made my head dizzy. I could hear all of my friends trying to break free with no success. I couldn't bear it, I had to do something and fast!

"Armor of the Spirit, Tao Ai!" 

My armor appeared for the first time. It resembled all the ronin armors in several aspects. The transformation had been enough to break through the web that tied me down. 

"So, someone finally dares to challenge me," Dais declared.

"Well, I guess we'll see," I replied.

My armor allows me to choose my own weapon every time I fight. I had chosen the datchi, similar to Sage's weapon.

Dais peered at me with a peculiar look.

"What are you looking at?" I screamed with fury.

"A strange new armor I have never seen before. Where are you from, boy?"

"Enough! I'm not a boy!"

He laughed, "A girl!"

I readied myself as White Blaze freed himself and called upon the spirit of Black Blaze. The tiger then came to my side to help. He would've freed everyone, except that they were way out of our reach.

I held out my sword in front of me. Dais threw his Chi Lin Tou at me in an offensive attack. I dodged it with ease. He then disappeared on me. Where is he?! I can't see him. My armor seemed to tell me not to trust my senses. Black Blaze growled. I closed my eyes and raised the sword to my eyes vertically. I could see anything in the reflection of my sword. There! He was off to my right running toward me. I stepped to the side and he flew past. I saw him realize his fault and turn to face me. My eyes looked at him with a level expression. 

"Web of Deception!"

Not again. I need to use a counterattack. I raised the datchi and swung it side to side as I yelled, "Soul Sword Ignite!"

A bright light and energy flamed from my sword, armor, and me as I fought Dais. My power blocked and incinerated his attack and freed my friends from their bonding. Black Blaze and I watched as Dais was enveloped in my white light. He soon collapsed not fifty feet from us. The ronins and scouts were free and they approached the unconscious warlord.

"Sailor Moon, can you heal him?" Ryo asked.

She looked at him and nodded.

"Moon Crystal Healing Activation!"

Dais's armor disappeared to reveal a human with white hair and blue eyes. He wore a patch over his left eye. The Kanji of Serenity glowed on his forehead.

White Blaze and I still stood where we had been when Dais collapsed. The tiger looked up at me trying to figure out what I was possibly thinking. 

I was staring into space, trying to rationalize what had just happened. It was impossible, this just couldn't be rationalized. I had the power I had, until now, had only dreamed of and I couldn't believe it. I needed to or my powers wouldn't work to their full extent. 

My subarmor was visible again and the other warriors had gathered around me. Sage and Rowen supported the unconscious former warlord on their shoulders. I smiled at every one, relieved to see that they were okay. Then my whole body felt weak and I fell to the ground suddenly. White Blaze roared. Again, my world went black. My armor had used up all the energy in my body that I needed to stay conscious and avoid fainting.

* * *


	4. Sekhmet's Scheme

The Sixth Ronin Warrior

****

Chapter 4

Sekhmet's Scheme

The world around me blurred into focus. I was back into what I could now call my bedroom. White Blaze was still at my side, sound asleep. My body ached, but my head wasn't dizzy when I sat up. The room was dark and so was outside. I looked for a clock, not that it mattered because time had no effect on life anymore. You didn't have to be anywhere at any specific time unless a dynasty dork shows up.

Most of my energy had returned, but I still wasn't back to "normal." I felt incredibly weak. White Blaze got up and licked my hand in encouragement. I leaned over and put my forehead on his head. It was soft and warm. I smiled. I reached for my cross around my neck. I sat up, closed my eyes, and concentrated.

Will we be able to bring all the warlords to our side? Is it Talpa that we're fighting? If not, then who? Will he or she ever show themselves? Can we defeat them? I shook my head, trying to stop the questions from surfacing. My head spun from the countless thoughts that raced through my head. I threw my body back down on the bed in disgust. After lying there for fifteen minutes, I fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of laughing. I got up and looked out the window. There were people swimming in the lake. I knew who all of them were. I smiled. I'm glad we have so much free time. I wonder if it will last. 

I changed into my bathing suit and went outside. Everyone was horseplaying in the water. I walked out to a diving platform out to the side of the lake. There I jumped off and did a flip before I dived into the water. Woah, I thought, where the heck did I learn to do that? 

"Very nice," a voice said. It was Mina.

"Thanks. I didn't know I could do that," I replied. The water felt nice after being asleep for so long. 

Something underneath me lifted me up out of the water from the bottom of my feet. "Think quick," Sai yelled as he pushed me high out of the lake. The first thing I did was jump upward into the air. Then I flipped backward and landed behind Sai. He was looking sideways for me and finally looked back and saw me smiling.

"Wow. Next time you let me know you're there," he laughed. Serena and the other scouts were having a relay race down to the other side of the lake. It was funny, I could hear the whining, yelling, and other insults that they were saying as they made their way across the water. 

The ronins were taking it somewhat easy. Kento was sitting on the shore snacking, while Sage, Ryo, and Rowen were floating on their backs.

I looked around at the serenity around us. Serenity. Isn't that Dais's kanji? I thought about this as I joined the others floating on our backs. I closed my eyes and relaxed my body. Dais was with Kayura learning about the good and the spirit of his armor.

Gradually something ate at my skin. It hurt. I stood up and saw that the water was red. Not the lake! How could he spoil such beauty? 

"Sekhmet," I said aloud.

"Yep," agreed Kento.

"What is that noise?" asked Rowen. We listened. I almost burst out laughing. It was Serena and the girls screaming.

"It's Serena and the scouts screaming their heads off. They must've seen the change in the water," I replied. "Agh!" The water continued eat at my skin. 

"Ronin Warriors to arms!" Rowen announced.

"Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin!"

"Armor of Halo, Tao Chi!"

"Armor of Strata, Tao Inochi!"

"Armor of the Torrent, Tao Shin!"

"Armor of Hardrock, Tao Gi!"

"Armor of the Spirit, Tao Ai!"

Our subarmors appeared on our bodies. The scouts were struggling to swim out of the water because of two factors: the poison that contaminated the water and the army of dynasty soldiers that surrounded them. They had already transformed. Each scout tried her power on the soldiers with little success. 

The ronins took off to the rescue, but were too late.

"Foolish children. You are too late. I have your friends where you will never be able to get them back. They will prove to be very good allies," Sekhmet laughed. The warlord of venom stood above us and appeared to be standing on air. 

"Let them go!" I screamed knowing full well that he won't give in to a fifteen-year-old's demands. However, they were my best friends and I wasn't going to let them go so easily.

"Silly girl. Even though you have armor, what makes you think you can stand up to me?" he said. "I could let all of you join them if you wish."

Sage pulled me back, "Remember, we will be no use to your friends if you or any of us get caught in his trap. We'll get them back don't you worry. It just won't be right now."

I wanted to rescue them now, but I knew Sage was right. We needed to stand back and make a plan. 

Sekhmet laughed evilly above us. I felt a chill make its way down my spine. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my armor. I opened my eyes and nodded at Sage in understanding.

The scouts appeared in a cloud of vision in front of us. They were tied up in bonds similar to those that held Sage, Sai, and Kento at one point. They appeared to be unconscious.

"All the dynasty wants is your armors, Ronins. Give them to us and your friends will be set free. No harm will come to them...until later," said the warlord as he disappeared.

* * *

The ronins, because of the horrible day, spent the rest of it planning for the next assault and training me. I felt like an inexperienced pawn, which I was in a way. Each taught me how to use their weapons. Then we had a practice battle that tested my skills and abilities. I didn't do too badly for a novice, but I still needed work. 

I was exhausted before the day was out. At dinner Sai and I cooked dinner. It wasn't as good as it was when he and Lita cooked, but it was good enough. All of our appetites had disappeared even though we were hungry.

* * *


	5. Assault

The Sixth Ronin Warrior

****

Chapter 5

Assault

The next day didn't prove to be much better. We spent the day trying to conduct a plan. The only thing we could really do was enter the Nether Realm and go from there.

Like the ronins' armors my armor gains strength from a single source and the wearer's spirit. However, while theirs are from the earth's elements, mine gains strength from the good living spirits around it.

Other than coming up with the very simple plan, we spent the day resting up for the upcoming battle. I was extremely bored and restless. I wasn't in the mood to just sit and wait. Plus, I had a lot of major energy to waste. 

"How are you?" Rowen asked as he sat down on the couch next to me. I was curled up at the end hugging a pillow.

"I'm worried about the scouts. For all we know they could be dead," I declared solemnly. My eyes were downcast and full of fear, exactly what the dynasty wanted. I couldn't shake the feeling as much as I wanted to.

"I know what you mean. We'll do our best to get them back," he smiled sweetly at me, even though his face had been grim all day. He was very serious most of the time. Only when he talks to me do I ever see him smile. Unless I am wrong. That fact scared me. Why does he like me?

I smiled back. The sun was low on the horizon. It was evening. I made my way to the back porch. Rowen looked after me as I got up off the couch.

The lake held the reflection of a crimson sky with stars and a bright, full moon. The sun stood halfway above the horizon. It glowed like a brilliant candle flame. I closed my eyes and visualized the picture in my head so would never forget it. It might be the last beautiful sunset I'll ever get to see.

I thought about that thought and tears welled up in my eyes. More questions began to flood my head. Are the scouts all right? Will we be able to rescue them? Can we defeat the dynasty? 

I brushed off the ideas of fate. I need to resist them and that's exactly what I'll do. They won't get my armor if I have anything to do with it. I was crying now, but they dried up as soon as they came.

It was now almost dark. The sky was a deep purple and navy blue. The stars and moon glowed brightly on their background. 

"Hey," someone said from behind me. I turned to see Ryo's worried face looking at me.

"Hi. I'm just thinking and admiring the sunset," I replied. I gazed into the growing darkness.

"It's beautiful. I thought I saw you crying out here. Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes. Fine. I'm just concerned about the scouts. Sekhmet said they would be good allies. I think they're going to brainwash them," I said.

"I wouldn't doubt it. We'll get them back don't worry."

"I do worry. I can't help but worry. Even though I know for a fact it won't do any good for the present situation."

"We're going to leave tomorrow for the Nether World. Are you going?"

I stood and said to his face. "Of course! They're my good friends! I'm not going to waste my power or time by sitting here waiting for you and the others to return, if you do."

"Okay. Okay," Ryo raised his hands in surrender and laughed. "I think we have another ronin."

* * *

I didn't waste a chance for a good night's sleep. No dreams haunted me as my body regenerated. I don't know why White Blaze slept beside me all night. He should be with Ryo, but he wasn't. He made me feel safe and secure, which helped me sleep.

The ronins fell asleep as quickly as I did knowing that they will need every ounce of energy they could have. 

Early in the morning, before sunrise, we rose and headed for the dynasty gate. Our subarmors were visible because they will provide some protection from any forces that may come against us. Before we arrived there Lady Kayura appeared before us. She still wore the clothes of the Ancient and held the staff.

"Let me help you rescue the scouts," she said. Her robes disappeared to reveal her own armor that she wore while serving Talpa. She somehow was able to retrieve its power and use it for good.

Ryo stepped forward, "Of course."

"Can you get us inside the palace wall and gates?" Sage asked.

She smiled and nodded. The staff reappeared in her hand and it glowed brilliantly to transport us into the "danger zone."

Our guard had to be up every millisecond we were in dynasty territory. The bright yellow light that surrounded us disappeared. We could see the gloomy features of the Nether World. The castle stood as high as the clouds and was protected heavily by dynasty soldiers. 

I looked around and a shiver ran slowly down my spine. I swallowed hard, This was no time to be afraid, but I was.

A scream pierced the eerie silence. I recognized it.

"Serena!" I yelled. Kayura put a hand over my mouth and shushed me. I pulled away and continued to look in the direction the cry came from. 

The Ronin Warriors ran toward the direction of the scream. I hurried after them. I was surprised how easy it was to keep up with them. I had thought I'd be panting like crazy. Man! I'll bet this ability comes from my armor.

We approached the castle and entered to find soldiers in every direction. We stopped.

"More dynasty jerks! Looks like we're going to have ourselves a party," Kento joked, "I wonder who was supposed to bring the finger foods." He lunged for the first soldier and knocked him to the ground. The others followed the suit. The soldiers were never ending and fighting hand-to-hand combat got tiring and old.

"Ronin Warriors to arms!!" Ryo commanded.

"Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin!"

"Armor of Halo, Tao Chi!"

"Armor of Strata, Tao Inochi!"

"Armor of the Torrent, Tao Shin!"

"Armor of Hardrock, Tao Gi!"

"Armor of the Spirit, Tao Ai!"

I chose the bow and arrows as my weapon this time. The army of soldiers seemed unending in the long hallway of the castle. I was frustrated because I wanted to rescue the scouts, but I had obstacles to overcome first. Sai and Sage took the first attack.

"Super Wave Smasher!"

"Thunderbolt Cut!"

Their power fused together to make a twice as powerful blow that would incinerate fifty percent of the soldiers in front of us.

Rowen and I raised our bows and arrows. In unison we said, "Armor of Strata and Armor of the Spirit, Arrow Shock Wave!"

The force of the arrows brought down several walls in front of the remaining dynasty dorks and us. Sage, Ryo, Rowen, White Blaze, Kento, Sai, Kayura, and I made our way closer to where the scouts were being held.

Something caught my attention and I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked up to see Kale, Warlord of Corruption, balanced on top of a wall to the left of the group.

"Well, the girl isn't so weak after all. She was the first to spot me," he thought aloud. He's right. It is strange that I should be able to sense his presence before the others do. It's the nature of my armor, besides, his heart is naturally good. He's just been swayed against his will back to the dynasty.

Kayura jumped up and landed on the wall near Kale. "Warriors, proceed without me. I have a duty here to accomplish. Rescue your friends and defeat the Black Devil," she said.

We stared at her with bewilderment about who the Black Devil was, but continued on our way. 

* * *


	6. The Dynasty's Emperor

The Sixth Ronin Warrior

****

Chapter 6

The Dynasty's Emperor

We knew what Kayura came here to do. She was here to bring back the remaining warlord back to the service of the Ancient. However, we also knew that we were here to rescue the scouts and banish the dynasty from the mortal world once and for all.

"Man, I'm hungry," Kento whined.

"Well, Kento, if I had something to cook and something to cook with I'd get you something to eat. However, food should be the last of our worries right now," Sai declared.

I agreed, but I could feel and hear the uneasiness in my stomach because of my hunger. I brushed off the idea of food quickly.

The halls formed an intricate labyrinth that didn't help us in saving time. We finally stopped and thought about where the scouts could be. I heard another sound. This time it wasn't a scream of agony, but a big blast of power. It came from the same direction as Serena's cry. That worried me. Could they be being tortured? Is it their own power creating the big blasts?

"That's strange," Sage said. "Are they free or did they feel that blast?"

I stared straight ahead. It was hard to tell anything.

"I don't know, but we need to find out or there won't be any scouts to save," Ryo declared. 

Once again we ran toward the direction that the sound came from. Eventually we arrived at a gigantic door. There were a few dynasty soldiers to fight with and the ronins finished them off quickly. The door was over twelve feet tall. It wasn't as big as the dynasty gates, but it seemed that way. 

"Iron Rock Crusher!"

Kento blasted our way through the doors. Behind the crumbled remains we found the statue-like scouts hanging from their wrists in individual sections.

This is too easy, I thought. There has got to be something here to keep us from getting to them so easily.

The ronins didn't go after the scouts right away. "Something's not right. This is too easy," Ryo said aloud. "Come out whoever you are!"

A sinister and smoky voice spoke. "You are not as dumb as you look Ronin Warriors. Of course you can't just pick up your friends and leave. Sekhmet finish them."

"My pleasure my lord," Sekhmet said as he stepped forward from the fog.

"So this is how you deal with us," I yelled. "Through your servants! Man! You're lazy!" I knew my words would come back and hit me in the face, but I didn't care.

"Sekhmet, we don't want to hurt you," Ryo explained.

"No, of course not, I want to hurt you. I'm not as weak as the other fallen warlords."

"They didn't fall. They're themselves. This is not who you are, Sekhmet," Ryo said.

"Enough, I've heard enough! Snake Bite Strike!" His swords of poison came at us with lightning force and speed. We had no time to react. The force slammed us to the ground. The effects of the blow were intense.

"Man, he's juiced!" Ryo declared after we were on the ground trying to pull ourselves up. I groaned like the others as I did my best to stand and raise my bow and arrow. Ryo raised his twin katanas at the same time.

"Flare Up Now!"

"Love Star Arrow, Strike!"

Sekhmet failed to pay attention to us after he had shot us down. The attack hit him directly. He faltered, then fell to the ground.

I stood observing our handiwork. Rowen, Sage, Ryo, Sai, and Kento were standing tall (they had recovered quickly after the warlord's attack) and watched as Sekhmet's armor disappeared to reveal a human being with green hair and big snake eyes. I wavered a little. A great deal of my energy had left me. I managed to keep upright.

Kayura arrived and spirited the remaining warlord back to where the others were. The Ronin Warriors waited for the mysterious dynasty ruler to reveal himself.

* * *

The smoky voice spoke again, "Well, it looks like I've got a little challenge."

"You've got more than a little challenge in store for you!" Kento yelled.

"Calm down, boy," he cooed, "I am Black Devil, sworn to continue Talpa's rein into the mortal realm as he once wanted. All I want is your armors. The warlords' armors are weak and useless to me. Yours on the other hand have proven several times that they are powerful."

I shifted nervously. I had no idea what to do. Ryo saved me from my thoughts.

"There is no way you or anyone from the dynasty is going to get our armors. So, you might as well forget about our armors or go down trying to get them!" he said.

I stood out to the side as the ronin armors began to glow brilliantly. My eyes grew wide. The power of five came together in flashes of light and burst of flame. Through the blaze I saw the white armor of inferno. The sight was unbelievable. Black Blaze ran up behind Ryo so he could grab the fervor swords.

"So this is the Armor of Inferno. Very impressive," he said. His dark form stepped out from the shadows to reveal an armored warrior that greatly resembled Talpa.

Everyone gasped. "If I knew any better you could actually be Talpa," I said.

"That I could. You will find that I will be more of an adversary." He laughed evilly and leapt into the air.

"Raven Lightning Scream!"

Blackness surrounded me. Where is everyone? I can't see! It's as if I'm totally blind! No! I raised my bow and arrow as a possible defense. It was in vain. I screamed in agony with the others as I felt the full force of the attack. 

* * *

I could see again. The other ronins were lying on the ground as I was. I turned my head toward Ryo and Black Devil. I couldn't have been out of it for too long because they were still going at it like they didn't need any rest. The ronins, to my surprise were still unconscious. Black Blaze was standing at my side like a bodyguard.

I tried my best to get up. I groaned loudly because of all the effort it took. Black Devil took a look my way and gave me a very surprised look. He continued to fight. I had a clear shot of him. I raised my bow and arrow and aimed. Careful not to let him see.

"Love Star Arrow, Strike!"

The golden arrow soared over Ryo's shoulder. "Ryo! Use the Rage of Inferno Now!"

Without hesitation he charged up the armor.

"RAGE OF INFERNO!"

The red and white-hot power of the Inferno engulfed the new emperor as his body and armor disintegrated before my eyes. His scream of pure terror and humiliation echoed throughout the Nether Realm, which, once again, held no more of the dynasty.

* * *

To my dismay the scouts had not stirred. They still stood as cold statues in their bonding. 

The ronins were standing behind me as I noticed this. Ryo placed his hand on my shoulder as Rowen stepped forward.

He retrieved five golden arrows from his pack and held them between his fingers. As he brought his hand high over his head he said, "Since my armor is Life Force I may be able to bring them back. Sailor Scouts wake up! Arrows of the Armor of Strata bring them back!"

He threw the arrows toward the scouts. Before an arrow sunk into their flesh, the arrows melted into a gold dust and flowed over them. Their eyes opened and they fell to the ground. Jupiter, Mars, Venus, and Mercury landed softly on their feet, while Sailor Moon landed very clumsily. She began to wail loudly.

"That hurt!" she whined. 

We all laughed.

"Now that's a sound I never thought I would have missed!" Sage said aloud as we laughed all the harder.

* * *


	7. Aftermath

The Sixth Ronin Warrior

****

Chapter 7

Aftermath

The Nether World, once again, was free of the dynasty. The Ronin Warriors, the Sailor Scouts, and I returned to the house. We slept the next day to regain some lost energy and sleep.

The city was back to normal after twenty-four hours. The people didn't forget their ordeal with the dynasty, but they dealt with it. Crews went straight to work rebuilding toppled buildings. 

To all of our delight school wasn't to start again for another month or so because of the chaos. We spent our free time having fun, making up for the lost time.

* * *

****

Winter

"Hey guys! Do you want to go to the ice cream shop?" Kento asked with enthusiasm as he finished off the last of the cookies made by Lita and Sai.

"I'm in!" Mina jumped up.

"Me too!" Serena said. 

It didn't take long for everyone to agree to go. We took off down the street on foot. It was dark outside. It was very cold too. The ronins put on their ronin varsity jackets. 

Darien was with us and a little disappointed that he missed the battle. I knew for a fact he would've been a liability. He and Serena held hands the whole way to the ice cream shop. Ack! Disgusting! 

Of course the other scouts were just as bad. Mina was all over Ryo and Lita clung to Sage's arm (he didn't mind at all). Raye (I don't have a clue why) stayed near Kento. Sai, Rowen, Amy, and I stayed toward the back of the "mob." Amy and I had no interest in having a boyfriend, so we stayed together and talked about some the books we've read lately. Rowen took interest and joined our conversation. He loves to read too. As we neared the ice cream shop, Sai was telling us about his favorite foods to cook. Food is a weakness of mine and he had my full attention.

"Yum! All this looks so good!" Kento said. "I'll take a scoop of everything."

"Kento I hope you're buying," Ryo reminded him.

"Don't worry, bud, I'm buying my own so you guys don't go broke."

Ryo smiled at him and waited for his turn to order.

"Does Kento always eat this much?" I asked Rowen as I sat down at a booth. I might as well wait for my turn sitting down.

"Yep and sometimes more," Rowen replied.

"Jeez, I wonder where he puts it all!" 

"Now that's a mystery we would all like to solve."

We laughed together.

"What are you going to get?" he asked.

"I was going to get some hot chocolate. This place makes the best. I don't see the point in getting ice cream when it's cold outside," I declared.

He nodded, "That's not a bad idea."

The waitress returned with our orders and Kento's VERY big bowl of ice cream. He began to eat right away. Rowen, Amy, and I had hot chocolate, while the others crammed their faces with ice cream. We all congregated at one big table and talked for at least an hour after we had finished off our treats. 

* * *

I was relieved when it was time to leave. Lita, Raye, and Mina wouldn't stop flirting for more than a minute or two. Sage was just as bad. Ryo excused himself several times to go to the bathroom. I wonder why. 

My parents said it was all right to spend the night at the ronins' house. I was glad because I didn't want to have to walk home with the scouts. Serena and Darien would be lost in their own world, while Raye, Lita, and Mina would start talking about boys. They would also try to hook Amy and I with someone. I wouldn't have appreciated that.

I was wearing my rainbow jacket, but I only became colder as we walked down the sidewalk. My hair was up in a ponytail, which was a mistake. I took it down and shook my hair into place.

"What's with the lion's mane, Lisa?" Ryo asked. He had a grin on his face. 

I smiled as I punched him the arm and replied, "I'm cold and my hair will keep my head warm." 

"Okay, that makes sense. Of course Sage's hair is always on the flip side."

We laughed.

Sage spoke to defend himself, "Well I don't see yours staying in one place all the time."

Sai put his hands up. "Okay guys, I didn't know hair was such a hot topic. All Lisa did was put her hair down for a very good reason and you guys make a big deal out of it."

"I don't mind. I always wondered what they thought about each others' hair," I laughed. They glared at me in a friendly way. They knew I was just playing around.

Their two-story house came into view. Heat. I need heat. A shiver ran down my spine from the cold damp air. After that cup of hot chocolate, I'm still cold! Oh well.

I sprinted off toward the house. The others followed close behind me. 

"Wait for us!" Rowen yelled.

I smiled mischievously. They were gaining on me and I ran harder and faster to the door. I laughed. There was a big scramble to get into the door first. I won because I had a head start, otherwise, they would've easily overcome me.

When we were all inside, we all collapsed on the floor in the living room.

"Man! This is great! No more dynasty jerks to mess up our plans and lives," Ryo said.

"That's the truth," sighed Sai.

"Hey everyone look at Kento," Sage whispered.

I looked to see him sound asleep on the floor. White Blaze growled softly.

"Okay who's going to help me carry him up the stairs to his room?" Rowen asked with a smirk on his face.

I volunteered, " let me help.

"I'm going with you two to make sure you don't drop him down the stairs," Ryo declared.

Rowen grabbed Kento's arms while I held on to his legs. It took all of our strength to keep from laughing and waking him up. I swear he looked almost unconscious except for the fact that he was snoring and talking in his sleep. Ryo snickered the whole way up to Kento's room. Ryo tried to open the door but found that it wouldn't open all the way because of all the junk behind it.

"And I thought my room was messy," I said as the door finally shoved open far enough that we could "walk" in. There were clothes and all kinds of junk lying on the floor. It was more like tripping than walking, but we laid Kento in his bed and left his room semi-quietly.

Ryo, Rowen, and I laughed all the way down the stairs. We had to laugh sometime or I don't know what we would have done.

When we reached the living room, Sai and Sage were sitting on the couches talking.

"Hey guys! How's Kento sleeping?" Sai asked.

"Just fine. He should be up and awake in the morning with a mild stomach ache," Rowen determined.

I lied down next to White Blaze on the floor and stared at the ceiling. The ronins continued to talk about various things, while I drifted to sleep. Their voices faded in and out until they became a soft murmur.

* * *

I awoke on the floor of the living room beside White Blaze, where I had fallen asleep the night before. Ryo, Sage, and Sai were sound asleep sprawled out on the couches. They looked silly; I giggled to myself. However, I did not see Rowen anywhere.

I looked around and got up to walk to the back porch. There he was sitting in a chair reading a book. I smiled. It was so like him to read a book anywhere anytime. This was also one of the first times he has been able to since we stopped fighting the dynasty.

I leaned on the door jam and watched the sun rise ever so slowly. _I am so glad I got to see another sunrise. It's so beautiful. _Then I thought about my grandfather and the daily walks he takes on the beach each morning. He rates the sunrises and times how long it takes the sun to move just above the horizon. I remember him telling me that it takes only two minutes and sixteen seconds. I smiled. The colors were gorgeous. 

He looked up from his book. "Good morning," he said with a smile.

I smiled back and sat in a chair next to him. "Good morning. How's the book?"

"Really good. It's a mix between science fiction and fantasy."

"Oh cool. I love those kinds of books!"

He closed the book and peered out across the lake at the finished sunrise. His eyes were dark with thought and his hair was unruly over his headband. He looked really cute. My face grew hot and I smiled.

We sat in peaceful silence for what seemed an eternity until he turned to me and held my hand. His hand was warm and strong. I felt a small grin spread across my face. It was nice having a friend like him. Our eyes held, but I was the first to avert my gaze.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. His voice sounded concerned.

"No," I replied. "I'm just remembering…oh I don't know. I'm going for a walk. Would you mind?"

"Go ahead. I'll wait for you. Breakfast will be ready."

I shot him a surprised glance, "I hope you're not cooking."

"Oh," he laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Of course not, Sai will be cooking and I'll be reading."

I laughed and stood up. I made my way to the lake's edge. The day was pleasant, even though the nights were very cold. I stood on the bank and peered across the glassy water.

I heard footsteps behind me while the wind tousled and played with my hair. I was Ryo. 

"I see you're up," he said as he let out a long yawn.

"Yup, but I see that you're still sleeping a little," I joked.

"I wouldn't mind sleeping in, but Kento decided to act like a human alarm clock with his bellyaching."

I laughed, "So, he did wake up with a stomach ache."

"Man did he ever! He won't stop blaming Sai for letting him eat so much junk food," Ryo explained.

"In that case I think I'll stay outside for a while," I said, my eyes still on the lake and mountains."

"Okay, suit yourself. Do you want any company?"

"Not really."

With that he waved and turned back toward the house. I noticed that his eyes were an even more intense ice blue than usual and his hair set them off. I waved back and started my walk around the lake. I wouldn't circle the whole perimeter, because it was way too long, but would go as far as I wanted and then turn back.

* * *

Back at the house:

"Sai!!" someone yelled.

Sai came running to see what was wrong with his best friend. Ryo and Sage covered their ears. 

Kento was in great pain; it was obviously more than a mild stomach ache. His large frame moved back and forth on his bed trying to minimize the agony. It wasn't working.

Sai giggled at his friend, knowing full well that he shouldn't have eaten all that ice cream.

"Kento calm down. Take these pain pills," Sai said softly as he handed the blue-haired boy a glass of water and pills. The pain went away after ten minutes and all was almost quiet.

* * *


	8. The Aspiring Hope

The Sixth Ronin Warrior

****

Chapter 8

The Aspiring Hope

The wind started to pick up and the air became bitter cold. This was definitely a freak storm. I shivered and wished that I'd brought a jacket. The sky had grown overcast in the past hour. I could tell it was going to rain or snow. My walk had lasted almost two hours and it was only eleven o'clock in the morning. I decided it was time to head back.

After about ten minutes of walking, the storm had grown fierce and unmerciful. Snow was falling and the wind was rough. The air was bitter cold and all I had on was a sweatshirt. I reached for my crystal orb and said, "Armor of the Spirit! Tao Ai!" My subarmor appeared and I grew a little warmer, but I collapsed onto the warm ground.

_Maybe White Blaze will help me. I sure could use a ride._ I whistled as loud as I could and I hoped that the white tiger would hear me. I pushed myself off the ground and started to walk once more. I continued on steadily, even though my body had begun to shiver noticeably. I heard something behind me, like running footsteps. I turned; my hair blew across my face as I recognized the large outline of White Blaze. I made my armor disappear before he could see that I had had it on.

"Hey boy!" I exclaimed, thrilled to see him. "Will you take me home?"

He growled his answer and I crawled onto his back. With my face in his fur I listened to his heart and his breath as he rushed back to the house. I was half-asleep when we arrived.

"Lisa! Are you okay?" I heard Rowen ask as he helped me off White Blaze.

"Ugh," I blinked hard, trying to wake up. "Yeah, just a little cold though." I smiled faintly. He was worried about me and I'm sure the others were too.

I heard him breathe a sigh of relief as he gave me a big hug. Something tight in my chest loosened and I began to cry. My eyes started to burn as I hugged him back. I was crying and I didn't know why. All I knew was that I was happy to be where I was.

I sniffed and said, "Can we go inside now? I'm still freezing."

He smiled and nodded.

* * *

The storm was releasing its full fury outside. There was no way I would be able to get home now. I was perfectly happy curled up on the couch in front of the burning fireplace sipping Sai's hot chocolate.

Ever since the scouts met the ronins, Raye, Lita, and Mina have been "running" after them. The pairing flipped back and forth too. It was hilarious. One day it would be Lita and Ryo, then it would be Ryo and Raye, vice versa with Sage, Kento, and Mina.

The phone rang. _Gee, I wonder who it could be. _Raye had been calling every ten minutes for Ryo and to say the least he was fed up.

"No one answer that!" he yelled across the room. I laughed.

Sage picked up. "Hello?"

"Yes, this is Raye. What's up Sage?" She asked in a high voice. He rolled his eyes.

"Nothing much. Just a little snowed in is all."

"Oh," now she sounded disinterested. "May I talk to Ryo?"

Sage was clearly annoyed. He turned to Ryo. Ryo pleaded and shook his head desperately. His eyes were bright and wide.

Sage grinned evilly and returned to the phone, "I'm sorry, Raye. He's taking a nap."

That wouldn't stop her, "Oh well. I'll call back later."

"Ugh, that won't be necessary. He'll be really busy later."

Before she could protest, Sage hung up the phone.

"You know, Ryo, she'll eventually make her way over here snow or no snow," he said.

"Then I'll be at the volcano or swimming in ice water or….being somewhere other than here," he stammered.

I laughed, "For the phones why don't you just unplug them all or something."

Ryo said, "That's not a bad idea."

He was desperate to get away from Raye. I don't blame him. I wouldn't appreciate it very much if someone kept bothering me like she bugs Ryo. That would get very old. He came into the living room and collapsed into one of the easy chairs. I smiled. "So, I assume you're going to stay another night," Ryo said.

I nodded, "I don't really have a choice do I? I'm not going out in that weather."

"Don't blame you."

* * *

Rowen eventually joined me on the couch. He didn't say much, but he doesn't say much anyway. He doesn't have to and his company was nice. My head eventually leaned on his shoulder, and then his head was on mine. 

We looked up and our gaze met. His blue eyes sparkled in the firelight as he put his arm around my shoulders. I leaned on his shoulder once more and closed my eyes. I would've melted to the floor had I not have been sitting on the couch. I wanted the moment to last forever.

The night was peaceful. I don't know how long we stayed on the couch, but I had fallen asleep leaning against him.

I woke up in my own room in their house. It took me a moment to get my bearings, but I did. I assume someone had carried me to bed.

* * *

School started back up and things were as crazy as ever. Christmas and New Year's had come and gone. Ryo, Sage, Rowen, Sai, and Kento continued to attend my school. The scouts continued to be themselves-boy crazy as ever with the exception of Amy.

For Christmas, the guys presented me with my own ronin varsity jacket. I was thrilled. It was identical to theirs in every way, except for the "L" on the left side and the numbers "06" on the right sleeve. The "L" standing for Lisa and the "06" meaning the Sixth Ronin Warrior. The back had the gigantic letters "RW", meaning, of course, for Ronin Warriors.

Rowen and I continues to be best friends and went on dated together every now and then. Our feelings for each other grew as time wore on. At school we would walk hand-in-hand down the hallways to our classes with the others not far behind.

High School was great from then on. Evil continued to plague our world like a disease and we never failed to banish it. Our true identities continued to remain a secret.

The legacy of the Ronin Warriors continued as we grew up. The armors were handed down form generation to generation.


End file.
